


Unafraid

by skargasm



Series: Unbroken [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Angel realises that he's afraid.....
Relationships: Derek Hale/Angel, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg/Spike
Series: Unbroken [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021312
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunandmoon33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoon33/gifts), [triden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triden/gifts), [mt_lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/mltmN9D)

Angel held back, watching the group of them as they headed back towards the cars. Spike was checking Xander for injuries – as usual – complaining about his tendency to throw himself into danger without considering his lack of depth perception.

Peter and Stiles were hanging off each other, their behaviour verging on indecent. Peter’s hand could clearly be seen down the back of Stiles’ pants, and the young man was making a token protest even whilst he pressed his body along the length of Peter’s side, ensuring that nothing could come between them.

Derek was slightly to the side but he was definitely part of everything. When Spike was satisfied that Xander was in one piece, he let the adrenalin from the fight take over, bouncing off the walls with energy. He bumped into Derek, knocking him from his path and Derek returned the favour. They scuffled together, the others laughing as Derek deliberately messed up Spike’s hair then ran off to avoid retribution. 

“He wants you as much as you want him.” The quiet voice beside him caught him off guard, and Angel turned to Xander who had somehow managed to sneak up on him. “All you need to do is get your head out of your ass and talk to him.”

“It’s not as easy as you make it sound,” he finally said.

“Why? No happiness clause to worry about – “

“It’s not just the sex!” Angel protested, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Well, duh! If it was, you’d be rolling around with our big, bad wolf in no time!”

“He’s – there has been so much suffering in his life. I wonder how he hasn’t been broken by it before now.”

“True – both of our Hales have been through the wringer in one form or other. But, again I ask why?”

“I don’t have the best track record when it comes to romance, Xander. Buffy was the closest I came to happiness and we all know how that turned out. I was so messed up, I almost took over Wolfram and Hart and thought it was a good move,” he sneered at his former self and his delusions. Taking over the law firm would have been nothing but a bad move.

“You’re worried that you wouldn’t make him happy?” 

“Exactly. Derek deserves to be happy,” he stated flatly, watching as Stiles jumped onto Derek’s back playfully. “Look at him – does he look like he needs a brooding hulk like me messing up his life? He’s finally in a good place, has a pack he’s happy with – friends, family – he deserves more than someone with all of my baggage. Darla – Drusilla – Buffy – hardly a good track record. I – “

“I think he deserves the chance to make up his own mind. And he deserves someone who isn’t afraid to reach for what he wants,” Xander replied. “You could compete for who had the worst girlfriend, but in the end it’s about what you’ve learnt from your past relationships that matter, not how badly you chose at the time.”

“I’m not – “

“You’re scared shitless and being a coward!! Spike and Stiles may think this is all fun and games, but I know how easy it is to lose someone because you’re too scared to reach for what you want!” Angel looked at Xander, realising he meant Anya. They had been on the verge of _something_ once again before the Turok Han had ended all of that. Xander was happy with Willow and Spike, but that didn’t mean he had no regrets. “I just think – “ 

Before Xander could finish his thought, a vampire appeared as if from nowhere, dragging Derek to the ground. Fear lent Angel speed as he reached the fighting pair in moments, pulling the vampire off of Derek and throwing him away from them both. Grabbing Derek’s hand, he pulled him to his feet before joining the fight – it would seem that they had inadvertently missed some of the nest of vampires that they had been dealing with that evening.

All traces of laughter was gone as they fought as a team. Angel found himself with his back to Derek’s, fighting off a small crowd of vampires that didn’t seem to realise that they were fighting a vampire and a werewolf. They were clumsy and almost suicidal in their approach, and together they made short work of them. Derek was slapping vampire dust off of his jeans, grumbling beneath his breath about the state of his clothes, and something about his demeanour, the way he had handled himself made Angel forget all of his fear.

Moving forward before he could talk himself out of it, he yanked Derek into his arms, taking advantage of his surprise to kiss his open mouth with all of the pent up passion within him. For a moment, Derek didn’t respond, but then strong arms were wrapped around Angel’s neck and Derek was kissing him back, grasping hands in his hair, that incredibly muscled body pressed against his. 

“Well, _finally_!” 

“Stiles! Must you ruin the moment?” 

Hands roaming beneath the leather jacket, Angel traced the muscles in Derek’s back, relishing the strength that almost matched his own. He could vaguely hear the others speaking but ignored them, for once immersing himself in what he wanted for himself – finally unafraid to reach out and take it. Xander was right – their lives were dangerous and there was no way of knowing if there would be a second chance. 

Finally ending the kiss, Angel lifted his head and looked down into Derek’s eyes.

“I – “

“If you’re about to try to take that back, I may just stake you,” Derek muttered, smiling softly.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go home – I think the peanut gallery have seen just about enough and I would prefer to continue this in private. If you’re willing,” Angel replied.

“Oh, well then – I mean, yes. Let’s go home.”

* * *


End file.
